Get over it
by Alexandrra
Summary: AU. Takeru Takaishi is one of the teenagers in High School to be seen with. Hikari Yagami is not. But these two have a past together, and will they be able to forget about things and rediscover each other?


Hey guys! This is my first story, so IF you review, please be gentle. The main couple in here is Takari and there will be plenty of other mentioned couples. I love Mimato and Taiora, but if it's bothering you, just review and tell me. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the movie Mean Girls (it's mentioned once.)

**Prologue. **

... Three years earlier …

It was fascinating. A twelve year old boy stared intrigued at the wonderful scene in front of him. A flaming red coloured the sun as it slowly disappeared into the sea. The young, angelic boy folded his arms over his knees and sighed dreamily. Then he heard a soft sound and tore his eyes apart from this magnificent sight.

"Hey, Takeru," a cute girl from around his age sat down next to him. Her chocolate brown hair was short, but two longer parts framed her face. He glanced at his girlfriend with his cobalt eyes, only to find her gazing at him with her own auburn ones. She didn't look as cheery as she usually did. "Hey, Hikari, is something bothering you?" 

"No, why?" She turned away from him and watched her hands intensely as they gently caressed the sand, as if it were the most interesting activity in the world. He placed his arm lovingly around her and felt how she shivered at his touch. "You look like it." 

She didn't open her mouth and tried her hardest not to respond, nor in words, nor by answering the worried look in his beautiful eyes. She imagined how those eyes would look like if she'd honestly tell him what was troubling her, how they'd lose its brilliant shine if she'd share her line of thoughts with him, the boy who was the last person on earth she wanted to talk to about it… 

"Hikari?"

But she had to. "I, um, Takeru, I have something to say to you…"

"Go on," He tried to cup her face sweetly, but she lightly shook her head. "You know I love you, so tell me?"

He wasn't making it any easier either. Flashes of him, taking her hand in his, kissing her on her cheek, protecting her from big, old mean guys, smiling at her with his most cute smile… It all played off in her mind, while a questioning frown formed on the boy's handsome face. She almost had to remind herself of the reason why she got here in the first place. 

"Uh, I know, indeed, and that's like, um, the problem?" She stuttered. She didn't seem to find the right words. By noticing how the former expression on his face fell, she did her best to continue. "You're not gonna like it, and neither do I, but Takeru… I'm in love with someone else."

She lowered her eyes to the ground, ashamed as she spoke out the words that were on her mind for quite a while now. She and Takeru had been together for a long time, but now she was almost certain that they weren't meant to be a pair for any longer, with the other, magenta-haired boy waiting for her. Almost.

"Who is it?" He asked in a whisper. She lifted her head back up and saw him paling more and more by every second. A pang of guilt flooded through her body. She shifted uncomfortably. "Daisuke."

A long silence fell. When he spoke again, his voice was barely recognisable. "Daisuke?" 

"Yes."

He moved further away from her and pushed himself off the ground. A lonely tear made its way down his cheek. "Then I guess this is goodbye," he said, his voice trembling. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and a black pit grew bigger and bigger in his stomach. She could've slapped him right across his face, it wouldn't be half as painful as things were now. Before she had the chance, he already stormed off and realised that this awful feeling was the one everybody was talking about.

A heartache. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me introduce myself and give you some basics before I start my story. My name's Hikari Yagami, but my friends call me Kari nowadays. I just turned fifteen this summer. I love the fact that my birthday finds place during that time of the year. I'd rather celebrate my birthday in the vacation then during school, which is because I don't like school. I'll explain more about that later.

My family's pretty normal, I guess. I still have both of my parents, and they're happily married. I don't have any problems with any of them, which is unique. I'm a teenager, after all. I'm also saddled with a seventeen year old brother Taichi, or just Tai… who's mentally around five, sometimes six. Okay, I may be exaggerating, but I can't help feeling like the mature one at home. He always needs to be the best, to prove himself even though he already has done that enough. More than enough, actually.  
But despite that and one thing I'll tell you in a minute, we get along great and I wouldn't want any other brother in the world. And I know he cares for me more than for anyone on this entire planet.

I have one passion. Photography. I always carry my camera with me at anywhere, at any time (except for the times I'm sleeping, of course.) It's wonderful to register a splendid moment on picture. Photos make you remember great days, bad days, sad days, happy days… I think that's the main reason why I like photography so much: to refresh your memory in a artistic way. Anyway, I have a local photo-service at school. I don't mean to come off conceited, but I'm pretty good in what I'm doing. Our principal gave me the permission to shoot the photos for our school paper, and the pictures from all students for our year book. I was so glad when he told me that.

I attend the most typical high school you can think of. I used to love going to school, but I changed my mind about that. Or, better, _some people _changed my mind about that. Our school is splitted up in several categories. I'm not going to bother and analyse all the details about every single one of them, but there are at least two you need to know about.

Let's start with the group _I'm_ placed in. I'll be honest about it. Me and my friends are not popular. Not in the least. We're actually the most favourite group to pick on, or that's the way the most popular people think about it. We're plain, boring, geeks, nerds, and so on, according to them. For some unknown –okay, not so unknown, but a little more about that later- reason, they all hate us. Well, I feel sorry for them. I really do. Because if they'd take the time to, for once, look behind the surface, they'd see that me and my friends probably have a better life than they have. If our high school was US weekly, they'd always be on the cover, which can be very frustrating, if you'd ask me. 

My group consists of a few people. First, there is my ultimate best friend, Miyako Inoue. She's an intelligent, but loud girl. I know I can tell her anything, and she won't tell a soul. She can keep a secret, even though she doesn't look like it. She also knows a lot of computers, just like Koushiro Izumi. He's even smarter than Miyako. His general knowledge is very impressive and that makes him an interesting person. And he's a good listener if he wants to, even though his grades and computer seem the be the only things he cares about sometimes. Then there's Joe Kido. Another smart person. He's totally nervous for his grades all the time and isn't exactly the bravest person, but he's one of the few people you just know you can count on anytime. He'll probably be a doctor later. Then there's my ex-boyfriend Daisuke. He's obsessed with his sports and he's almost as hysterical as Miyako. We went out for about six months, but then I decided to break it off. I just wasn't in love anymore. But that doesn't mean I didn't _like_ him anymore. We always stayed great friends. I love his enthusiasm. I do have other friends, such as Iori and Ken, but these are the people I mostly hang out with.

Now over to the others. The popular ones. The fake ones. And the ones everyone wishes to be, envies, wants to have them greeting them at least once. I'll start with every boy's crushes. First there's Miss Drop Dead Gorgeous, Mimi Tachikawa. She's the head cheerleader and she fits in every standard. Although I hate her, I have to admit she's absolutely beautiful. But that doesn't take away the fact that she's completely dumb. I have no idea why, but Miyako absolutely idolises her. Then there's Mimi's best friend Sora Takenouchi, who's on the tennis team. They're always spotted together. Sora is like a clone of Mimi, not in looks (Sora's really pretty as well, but in a very different way) or intelligence, but they basically think the same about everything. They're too pretty for their own good. Mimi's on-and-off boyfriend's also in the most popular group. His name's Yamato Ishida –but they call him Matt- and I can, secretly, totally get why every girl fawns over him in this school. Which means nothing, of course, since he's an arrogant jerk. He and Mimi make a wonderful couple with their equally stuck up attitude, but they're always fighting. Then we have someone you won't expect. My brother. He's Sora's long-time boyfriend and King of the Jocks. He often apologies to me about having these kind of friends, but I understand. He always gets mad at people when they try to pick on me, but they don't listen that much to him anyway, thanks to the last member. Namely Takeru Takaishi. Or TK as he prefers now. He's Yamato's little brother and he's just as handsome. He's on the basket ball team, I think… Anyway, it's him I hate the most. You'll probably laugh at it, but he used to be my boyfriend, before I broke up with him for Daisuke. He got really mad and decided he could ruin my life in high school. That's why they're so mean to us. I got over it.

I don't recognise the old sweet Takeru anymore anyway. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just a prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
